


One Sided

by hxilstorm



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I'm sorry Damien my bby, M/M, No happiness here, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilstorm/pseuds/hxilstorm
Summary: AU where Damien has feelings for Mark, but they are never returned.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Mark Fischbach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	One Sided

Damien had been close friends with Mark and William since they were kids. The three boys, and Celine, had pretty much grown up together. So, of course, it was natural that they would all talk to each other about everything. 

This was particularly prominent as they all got older, and the sudden attraction to girls their age began to form. But the thing that Damien noticed quite quickly during this time was that Mark and William were much more enthusiastic than he was. William would speak briefly about a girl that he liked, but he would get too embarrassed to say much more than a few adjectives about her. Mark, on the other hand, would absolutely gush. He would speak of every little detail about the girl, everything that made her beautiful to him. 

When they were all eleven years old, Mark was infatuated with a girl named Sarah who was in their class at school that year. The young boy would sit there and describe her every characteristic. Damien and William knew her, of course, but even if they hadn’t, they would have been able to picture her Mark described her so vividly. The way that her hazel eyes would sparkle in the sun, and the way that she would tie her long dark hair into pigtails each day at school, to the freckles that were scattered over her features. Damien agreed that yes, Sarah was beautiful, but he still never quite got that exciting fluttery feeling when he looked at her that Mark would tell them about. He appreciated her beauty, but felt nothing for her like Mark did. 

This seemed to happen commonly. The girls that Mark would admire, that he would date, would never have any appeal to Damien. He would simply sit back and watch, confused as to why he wasn’t like his friends, why he didn’t seem to like girls as much as they did. 

He almost didn’t care about girls. Apart from Celine, he was close to none of them, and he was content with that. He had William, and he had Mark. He didn’t need a girlfriend, didn’t want one. He’d be happy to just spend his days with his friends. William was the adventurous type, set on wanting to join the army and go on dangerous adventures, so he probably wouldn’t want to stay at home. But Damien would often think about how after school, he and Mark could move out of their parents’ homes, and move in to one together. It was the sort of domestic life that Damien wanted for himself, and wanted for Mark. 

But a girl always seemed to be part of the equation as well. It would never be just him and Mark, whatever girl Mark was dating would have to be there as well, and living life as a third wheel was not the life that Damien was chasing. But it seemed, even now, that he was being pushed aside, being replaced. The girls in Mark’s life were taking up the place that he had held for many years. 

Mark didn’t seem to notice that he was pushing his friend away, but Damien was uncomfortably aware of it. Mark was popular, was always hanging out with his girlfriend, and when he wasn’t he was always getting ready for some performance. He had always been the dramatic type, so it had come to nobody’s surprise when the boy had voiced his desire to become an actor. At this age, his performances were mostly confined to a stage, playing a main in whatever play the school was putting on that year. 

The performances weren’t the problem, it was the preparation that went into them. Countless hours memorising, perfecting lines, getting costumes ready and doing rehearsals took up the time that Mark would have previously spent with his friends. However, for a short time Damien could forget all that, when he would watch the performance, always placed in the front row of the audience by preference of Mark, and would see the excitement in his best friend’s eyes as he would perform for the crowd. Damien knew that Mark lived for these moments, when the crowd would watch him in awe and he would perform his lines like he was born to play that part. He was always centre stage, under the bright spotlight, the very centre of attention, just as he liked to be. 

But as soon as the performance was over, and Damien would congratulate Mark on another wonderful performance, things would go back to normal. Mark would run off and leave Damien behind, and it would hurt just as much each time. 

This would happen for years, a never ending cycle that Damien wished more than anything would just stop. He wished for the old days, when it would be him, Mark and William against the world. But William had become distant as well, finding more friends and a girlfriend who he would spend his time with. It seemed Damien simply hadn’t gotten the memo that their childhood friendship was being moved on from. 

Then they were all finished school, and Damien knew that they would only see each other during occasions, not each day as they had for years. Damien went to college, and didn’t see his friends for a long while, but in that time he made a new one. The soon to be District Attorney was quiet, a person of few words, but they made those words count. The sort of person who wouldn’t speak much in a conversation, but when they did, you knew to listen because it would be important. But during this time, Damien was surprised when Mark made sure to keep in touch with him. They would write letters back and forth, and every few weeks would go out for lunch together to chat about the things that had happened to them since they’d left school. 

Damien always found himself looking forward to these ‘lunch dates’ as he liked to call them. He would count the days until the next one, and would always be sure to be dressed the best he could for the occasion. His roommate would scoff when he saw Damien waking at the crack of dawn to get ready for 11am, when he would set off. 

‘Seeing your boyfriend today?’ he would tease, and Damien would feel a little knot in his stomach at those words. But he would shrug it off and laugh. 

Damien would blame it on those comments when he would sit across from Mark at the table, and would appreciate everything about the man in front of him. Mark always seemed to look flawless, but in a natural way. As if he could simply roll out of bed and would look as beautiful as he did now. 

Damien had never really worried about his disinterest in girls before. But now as Mark seemed to be occupying his every thought, he began to wonder if the man was the reason behind his lifelong question. The final realisation seemed to come when Damien would make Mark laugh, and his whole stomach seemed to somersault within him, the feeling that Mark would always describe he felt when he looked at whatever girl he was attracted to. 

But it could be right, could it? Damien couldn’t be attracted to Mark, could he? Or maybe the answer was something that he had known all along, but had pretended to ignore. The feeling would never get returned, all for one simple reason. Mark didn’t like boys, and so he would never like Damien. 

But that never stopped Damien from following Mark around like a lost puppy all his life, wishing for his friend’s affections. Getting his heart broken time and time again, each time Mark would tell him about this pretty woman he had been seeing. He talked about wanting to move in with her, have children, live the comfortable life that they both wished for. It was the life that Damien wished he could have with Mark, but he knew was forbidden, his wishes just that, a dream that couldn’t come true because reality hit hard and fast. 

But then something happened, and the next time that Damien and Mark were supposed to meet up, Mark didn’t. Damien sat at their usual table in the usual cafe, but Mark never came to sit across from him. There had been no phone call, no letter to say that he wouldn’t be there, and yet Damien couldn’t be mad at him. Surely there had been some sort of emergency, and Mark had simply forgotten to inform Damien that the activity they had done each fortnight for the last three years would not be continuing this one. 

So Damien waited another fortnight, impatiently twiddling his thumbs as he worried about the reason Mark hadn’t called him, hadn’t written to him, had simply stood him up. And yet Damien still went the next time, not really expecting Mark to be there, but still going nonetheless. Mark was upset, it was obvious in his expression. He’d been crying, even recently, his eyes red and puffy and bloodshot, tear tracks down his face that hadn’t gone away. As soon as Damien saw him he pulled his best friend into a hug, and then Mark told him everything.

The girl he was seeing, Clementine, her name was, had decided quite suddenly that things weren’t quite going as well as Mark thought they were. Apparently Mark had proposed to her, spending a great portion of his money on a beautiful ring he had thought she wouldn’t be able to refuse. But she had, and not only had she refused the proposal, but she told Mark that she wanted to end things. She had for a while, but didn’t know how to mention it. It seemed to her that there was no better way to do it. So Mark hadn’t come to see Damien, too heartbroken over the girl he loved no longer returning his feelings. 

Damien showed him sympathy, how could he not. They didn’t stay at the cafe, but instead went for a walk, talking as they went. Damien knew it was bad, but he couldn’t help the small glimmer of hope in his heart that maybe this was his chance. Mark was single now, abandoned, maybe this would be the only chance that Damien would get. 

But no, that chance was gone as soon as it came. Mark's birthday had come soon after that, and with it, his birthday party. He had been invited, as well as William, and as well as Celine. And the attention was immediately brought to Damien’s slightly older twin sister. 

Mark spent nearly all the party talking to the Seer, saying that they hadn’t seen much of each other the last few years, and that they should catch up. Of course, this catching up was much different to the catching up that Mark had done with Damien, with one simple reason, Celine was a woman. She was stunning, as she always had been, and it was obvious that Mark was being affectionate as soon as he said it. She didn’t seem to mind, going with it and finding it amusing. Perhaps she liked him then too. All Damien could do was watch with an aching heart. 

Then about two years later, there was the announcement of the wedding. Damien had wept when he received the invitation, but if he was asked about it would have just said he was happy. But no, his heart was just aching. Of course he was happy for Celine, she was his sister after all. She was happy with Mark, anyone could see it. But there was always that small, guilty part of Damien’s heart that wished it could be him standing up there with Mark rather than his sister. But there would be no happy ending to this story. 

Damien attended the wedding, how could he not? Even if it would break his heart even more to see the ceremony, Mark was his best friend, and Celine was his sister, he wouldn’t have missed it for anything. He sat next to William, who was, like him, without a date. Neither of them said anything about it, but Damien could see sadly the way that he looked at Celine. In a way, the two were in the same situation. Both made to sit and watch the person they loved marry another, move on with their life and be happier for it. 

After the wedding, contact seemed to cease. Of course Celine still kept in contact with her brother, but as the years went by, Damien began to see less and less of the couple. And perhaps it was for the best, he needed to move on, to find someone of his own. He needed to stop daydreaming. And so he did. Damien went on to become the Mayor, dedicating his life to protecting their city and ensuring its safety and security. 

But things never stayed normal for long. Soon Mark was in contact with him again, and he was upset. He said that Celine was having affairs with William, and he had just found out about it. And of course, Damien was there to comfort him, to show him love and support even if nothing could come of it. But things soon died down, people forgiving each other, or at least they seemed to. 

Then came the invitation, the first of many shocking and life changing events that would happen that month. Mark was inviting a collection of his friends to spend a night at his manor, for a celebration that didn’t seem to be celebrating anything. But still, Damien would take any excuse to spend time with Mark, and he agreed without a second thought. It all seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary. 

The actual night went well, he got to catch up with old friends that he hadn’t expected Mark to invite. The DA was there, as was Abe, a detective whom Damien had never met before but he was apparently acquainted with Mark. But most surprisingly of all, William was there. The one person Mark would have thought he wouldn’t invite, after all that had happened. And yet, Damien thought nothing of it. He was glad to see William there, it had been too long. They had a night of card games and booze and laughing, and then they all went to the rooms that Mark and his butler, Benjamin, had so kindly prepared for them. 

But it was the next morning that brought the most shock. Mark was...dead. How or why, Damien couldn’t understand. There was no sign of forced entry, so it had been somebody in the house. But Damien couldn’t believe any of them could have done it, especially not William or the DA. 

And nobody seemed to care. Mark was dead, he was fucking dead, and nobody seemed to care. William seemed almost unbothered, treating it as a joke. And even Abe didn’t seem to have any care in what happened, other than wanting to find who did it. But that was his job, and it didn’t count. 

Suddenly Damien realised the disastrous truth. He would have to live in a world without Mark in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this piece that I had been working on in February, and I really liked it so I added a little at the end (you can probably tell when that was), and here it is!


End file.
